In many conventional sliding door assemblies, a screen may be provided, such that, when the door is open, the screen that may be drawn across the door opening to close the opening and prevent the ingress into a building of insects, leaves or other debris. Typically, the screen is a mesh screen, such a flywire or the like.
To addition, many conventional sliding door assemblies also include (on a separate track to the screen) a blind that can be drawn across the opening to provide privacy, or to provide relief in hot, sunny or windy conditions.
A drawback of these conventional assemblies is, however, that the screen, the blind (or both) may be drawn across substantially the entire opening, regardless of the position of the door. Thus, particularly when a blind is drawn across the opening, it may not be possible to determine whether the door is open or closed. This can lead to a situation where a user may forget to close a door, thereby creating a security risk. Additionally, the blind may be drawn across the opening, exposing delicate fabric to the exterior elements, resulting in it becoming damaged or dirty. A further drawback of a conventional assembly is that if the screen is drawn entirely or substantially across the opening by a person inside the building, another person located outside the building may be inadvertently prevented from re-entering the building as they are unable to reach the screen stile which is now located behind a glass panel or panels.
In addition, being unable to visually determine the position of the door could lead to a situation in which heating or cooling is used within a building while the door remains open. This presents a significant waste of energy, and associated increases in power costs.
Thus, there would be an advantage if it were possible if it were possible to provide an assembly for closing an opening that allowed a user to visually determine the position of a door, and to prevent the blind passing beyond the position of the door stile.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication fours part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.